


#锤基#  凛冬边缘 3

by Mr_Owl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl





	#锤基#  凛冬边缘 3

Thor与约顿海姆的所有人都不一样。  
他从小与Loki一同长大，他比Loki大一点，是哥哥，但直到小Loki身上长全了属于霜巨人皇族的暗纹，拥有了法力，甚至能够熟练操控一些Laufey都无法使用的法术，Thor身上都没有出现哪怕一丝代表霜巨人这一种族身份的暗纹。  
他拥有蓝色的皮肤，红色的眼睛，和其他人一样忍耐严寒的能力，但他始终融入不了这个种族。  
那时候Thor还小，还在不懂就问的阶段，他去问过Laufey，但他伟大的父皇总是面对着他笑而不语，连个敷衍的理由都不想找。他问的多了，还会被他敬爱的父皇身边的侍卫阻拦。  
被拦在门外，看着不远处的父皇，脸上隐隐表现出的不愉快的表情，那个时候小家伙才发现，他所谓的父皇可能并不是他的亲生父亲。  
平时面对他表现出的那几丝慈爱，也好像只是这位伟大的帝王为了达到自己的目的，装出来的一样。  
明白这一点的不止Thor。  
那时约顿海姆的生态还没有太过恶劣，夏季的冰原上还会罕见的露出几抹绿意，Laufey便总是让他的皇子们待在一起，练习捕猎，学会生存。  
流言蜚语便是这样在孩子们之间传开的。  
“敌国的质子。”  
“杂种。”  
这是Thor在身后听到的最多的词句。  
他也曾争论过，也曾为此动过手。  
可最后的结局都是他一个人，坐在猎场的边缘，像一只受了伤的大猫，独自默默舔舐伤口。  
“霜巨人的生存环境并不是一向恶劣，每隔近百年，只要寻找到合适的祭品，供奉给维持星球生态的圣物，我们就能继续苟延残喘下去。”  
“国师将这称作轮回。”  
Loki一向神出鬼没，他像一只隐没在暗处的蝙蝠，在想出现的时候出现，在最阴暗的地方做他最想做的事。  
就像现在，沮丧的大金毛拿着他的匕首削灌木枝泄愤的时候，Loki不知从哪突然出现了。  
“我当然知道。”  
Thor依旧狠狠地削着木枝，以为他的兄弟是来转移话题，逗他开心。  
Loki一向神出鬼没，他早就习惯了。  
“我们三十年前不是见过一次祭祀仪式吗？在渡渡山上，那个Omega女人。你为什么说起来这个？”  
Thor以为Loki忘了，还为他形容了一遍。  
“我当然记得，那是我的亲生母亲。”  
Thor削木枝的手顿时停下了。  
Loki还在笑，仿佛他说的事情与自己没什么关系。  
“我偷学冰霜咒的时候，翻过国师的密卷，那上面记录着‘轮回之时’的祭祀品要求。”  
“想维持约姆海顿百年的平安运行，需要一个法力充盈的Omega，用国师专门饲养的渡鸦去渡渡山上寻找一枝枯死数十年的接骨木，削成尖利的木刺，从Omega的脖颈刺入，让血流在法阵的中央。”  
Loki接过Thor手上的匕首和木枝，接着他的工作继续下去。  
“而要维持这个星球近千年的安稳运行，就需要找一个，怀着孕的Omega。”  
Thor看着Loki漫不经心削着木刺的动作，无端觉得有些胆战心惊。  
“Omega与Alpha结合产生的后代，不会是平庸的Beta。无论是血缘力量强大的Alpha还是天生就会法术的Omega，都是极好的祭祀品。”  
“而如果，这个孩子的父亲，是一个神族，那就更好了。”  
“Thor，我是个Omega。”  
Loki抬起那双像极了红宝石的眼睛，看着Thor，极其温柔地笑了一下，随即那只修长的手轻轻一甩，将尖利的木刺刺进了无意路过的渡鸦胸膛里。  
“而你，是那场大战里，父亲从阿斯加德偷来的神族子嗣。”  
“你明白了吗。”  
这也许原本只是一个简单的战胜国扣押战败国王子做质子的故事，可当寒冰匣出现裂痕的那一刻，这就变成了一个令人有些恶心的阴谋了。  
你能相信吗，你的父亲要杀你。  
Thor并不想相信喜欢用谎言逗弄人的约顿海姆小王子，但这一切摆在眼前的证据让他不得不信。  
“我们该怎么办。”  
“我们还太小了。”  
亲口说出这个惊天阴谋的小王子没有一星半点难过或是震惊的神情，倒像是走了神一般，，盯着被钉在树上的渡鸦，看着顺着木刺流出的血液，像一条丑陋的蛇，在粗糙的树皮上蜿蜒前行。  
“我们可能斗不过Laufey，最后只能乖乖成为整个约顿海姆的祭品。”  
“无所谓，我亲爱的法师先生。”  
刚刚知道这个消息的莽撞狮子，消化的倒是比他一向心有七窍的弟弟快一些。  
“我们一起去冒险。”  
黑暗中，Thor在Loki平稳的呼吸声中再次亲吻他的额头。  
“我们一起去冒险。”  
“伟大的法师先生。”


End file.
